Restored
by sakurakina
Summary: Summery: Traveling with Sesshoumaru group joined with theirs is a walk in a park. Brothers fight constantly. The jewel is near completion. When completed Inuyasha finally decides to take Kikyo as his mate. Kagome isn’t surprised. She has fallen in love wi
1. Chapter 1 Bickering

Restored

Summery: Traveling with Sesshoumaru group joined with theirs is a walk in a park. Brothers fight constantly. The jewel is near completion. When completed Inuyasha finally decides to take Kikyo as his mate. Kagome isn't surprised. She has fallen in love with someone else, but how dense can a guy be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Kagome and Sesshoumaru would've been together from the very beginning.

Chapter 1 Bickering

(Kagome's POV)

It has been one week since we found the latest jewel shard. Naraku is hot on our trail at trying to find us for the rest of the jewel shards to complete it and become and immortal. Time is drawing near for the final battle and all of us are looking forward to it.

Sango to avenge her village, Miroku for his wind tunnel, Inuyasha for Kikyo's death. I myself don't have a real reason for it besides helping my friends and to complete the Jewel for which I broke so long ago.

We have recently met up with Lord Sesshoumaru and his group. While the others are asleep we will talk about the battle strategy and what we are going to do after it. I never knew that the great Lord Sesshoumaru could talk so much, but I am the only one he really talks to.

So as I sit here in front of the fire Inuyasha is as usual trying to pick a fight with everyone he knows.

(Regular POV)

"Sesshoumaru for the last time why in the world are you here. You have no business with us or Naraku for that matter." Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"Inuyasha it would be wise for you not the question This Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Ha yeah right. I can take you on bro, so bring it if you dare." Inuyasha dared.

Sesshoumaru was getting up from where he sat under a tree watching Rin play to fight Inuyasha.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Kagome yelled at them now standing from where she sat. "The only thing you two have done since the joining of our groups is fight like little kids. Get over it and stop it before you two give me and even bigger head ache." Kagome told them sternly.

Sango stood up as well. "She's right you two. Knock it off." She said as well, then turned to Kagome.

"You wanna go to the hot springs Kagome?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful Sango." Kagome said with a smile then she turned back to the brothers.

"If I come back and either of you have as much as one little scratch or bruise then you will fill my wrath." She said mincingly and walked of with Sango to the hot springs.

The boys just looked at one another in a stunned silence. Miroku just sat there with and smirk on his face imagining Kagome and Sango beating the two brothers only to have them both wishing they were dead.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and smirked.

"You know Inuyasha she as one of the most fiery spirits I've ever seen." Sesshoumaru told his brother.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said in reply.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisterly Talks

Chapter 2 Sisterly Talks

Kagome and Sangowalked into the spring and just relaxed.

"Hey Kagome what was that really all about. I've never seen you snap like that." Sango asked.

Kagome chucked nervously. "I don't know Sango i was just tired of them fighting every second they get." She said while looking into the forest to where camp was set up for the night.

Sango sighed and just rested her head on the rock behind her.

"Hey Sango"

"Yeah"

"Have you thought about giving into Miroku yet?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"What?!" Sango yelled startled.

Kagome just continued to laugh.

"I was just kidding with you Sango. You don't have to yell. You know if you do then Miroku will come and try to save you from nothing." Kagome laughed.

"The only thing i need saving from is that lechuours monk." Sango grumbled.

Kagome only laughed harder.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes. Neither had really anything to talk about. Not much has been going on besides their constant traveling for the shards and to beat Naraku.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"What do you plan on doing after we complete the Jewel?" Sango asked out of now where.

"I'm not really sure. You know just the other night Sesshoumaru asked me the same thing." Kagome told her.

"You two talk." Sango asked.

"Yeah but only at night when everyone is a sleep. I think it gets things off his mind and stuff. He can be quite talkative at times but i enjoy just listening to him." Kagome said with a dazed look, looking up at the stars.

Sango looked at her devishly smirking. "Sounds to me that you like the great and powerful Prince of Ice." She said teasingly.

Kagome snapped her head to look at her adoptive sister shocked.

"No No No...uh Sango you got it all wrong...uh we just like to talk to eachother and stuff...nothing more then a friendship..." Kagome stammered out.

Sango just laughed at her making her blush at what she just said. After a few minutes Kagome joined in on the laughter herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Talks

Chapter 3 Late Night Talks

They exited the springs, got dressed, and headed back to camp.

"Kagome how much longer are we going to lazy around? We need to be looking for the jewel shards." Inuyasha started once he saw her and Sango had returned.

"Inuyasha don't start with me this late at night please. I'm tired and want to sleep at least a little more than 3 hours." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her stupidly and grunted. "Fine whatever I'll be back in the morning I need to go do some things." Then he ran off into the forest.

Kagome sighed.

"How much longer is he gonna keep running off." Sango asked herself. Kagome just shrugged.

Sesshoumaru just watched them from where he sat from under his tree. Rin had worn herself out playing with Jaken and fell asleep not to long after Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs. Rin was curled up with Shippo and Jaken was sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"Miko where exactly does Inuyasha go at night?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"No where of importance" Kagome sighed.

She walked over to her sleeping bag and grabbed her Bow and Quiver and turned to Sango who was looking at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Sango I won't be gone very long. Just out for a little while." Kagome reassured her.

She nodded and went over to sit beside Miroku who had been silent since she and Kagome had come back from the springs. She watched as Kagome walked off and sighed to herself and Miroku hugged her.

Sesshoumaru watched from his seat under the tree.

'_Maybe I should go and watch after her and make sure everything is alright' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He got up and started to follow after her but was stopped by someone calling to him.

"Do you think that is wise to follow after Lady Kagome while she is upset?" Miroku asked quietly.

"I'm merely going to go and make sure nothing harms her." Sesshoumaru said indifferently, then he walked off.

Sesshoumaru found Kagome in a clearing looking up at the full moon. He walked up beside her and sat down next to her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" She said quietly to him.

He looked at her with a gentle look and nodded looking up at the moon with her.

"Inuyasha thinks I don't know where he goes at nights. He thinks I'm to stupid to catch on, but you know I do know what's going on and to tell you the truth I don't care anymore. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but he doesn't know that I gave up on him about a year ago. He's so dense." Kagome rambled.

Sesshoumaru all the while just sat there listening taking in all the newly found information. He looked at her and sighed.

"Kagome where does he go at nights." Sesshoumaru decided to try this question again.

Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"He goes to meet up with Kikyo. I don't see why he tries to hide it. I know about. Sango knows about it. Miroku heck even Shippo and Kirara knows about it. He's just a little stupid like that I guess." Kagome said and looked at Sesshoumaru.

They looked at each other with such and intense gaze that they both wished that they knew what the other was thinking.

"Then after you complete the jewel what's gonna keep you here. Unless you decided to go back to your own time?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She just looked at him looking deep in thought. Then she smiled.

"I guess I have a new mystery to figure out then don't I?" She said then laughed.

He laughed along with her and they smiled at each other.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk or help you out with anything then you know where my castle is right." Sesshoumaru said.

She smiled at him and nodded. She remembered where his castle was. How could she forget? He had taken her there one night so that they could get Rin and Jaken late one night, a night Inuyasha still doesn't know about. She thought it was the most beautiful place in the world.

"And if you need a place to sleep there will always be a room made up for you" Sesshoumaru said standing up.

She nodded again standing as well. They walked back to camp side by side in a more happier mood.


	4. Chapter 4 The Arguing and the Confession

Chapter 4 The Arguing and the Confession

Inuyasha arrived back at the camp about an hour before dawn and pretended that he was asleep. He needed to tell Kagome that he has chosen Kikyo but he didn't know how and also he didn't want to face her fury that was destine to come.

"You know you should just tell the girl what you have chosen Inuyasha." Came Sesshoumaru's voice across the camp from Inuyasha.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru! You don't even know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said rather loudly.

This caused the others to wake and they weren't to happy with him. Sango and Kagome decided since everyone was awake that they would go ahead and eat breakfast. The sun was beginning to rise when Sango and Kagome went to wash the dishes and to take another soak in the hot spring before the left to continue their travels. Back at camp things were starting to get ugly.

"Sesshoumaru you just need to leave our group and never come back unless you have a death wish." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha listen carefully we all know what you go do at night so there is no sense in hiding it." Miroku said calmly with Shippo nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes Inuyasha, we demons can smell the sent of dead clay all over you. Just tell Okaa-san even though she already knows." Shippo said as if he were grown and not still just a child.

"Whatever if Kagome already know then why isn't she here begging me to stay." Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Because pup she has given up on you and moved on." Sesshoumaru said cooly.

"What do you kn ow about Kagome, nothing. You hate her remember and don't sound so protective if you hate someone you mutt." Inuyasha hissed. "Go away you don't belong here." Inuyasha said getting up to leave.

"I will stay and protect what is mine little brother." Sesshoumaru said getting up as well.

This startled both Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo just giggled. He always knew his mother figure was always meant to have someone better than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru just looked cool and collective. Yes he loved this girl. He finally admitted to himself last nigh. He knew he was following in his father's footsteps, but he didn't care. He lover her so much he would die for her.

"Kagome is not yours Sesshoumaru. Get over your little crush, and come back to this planet where you hate humans and Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha you will never understand the true meaning because apparently you all think that this Sesshoumaru can never love and thats just it, I Love Kagome and you can not change that." Sesshoumaru said with full confidence.

None of the guys except for little Shippo realized that the girls had come back and heard the last of the conflict. They had stopped just outside of the trees when they learned that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were arguing over Kagome. They listened and when they heard Sesshoumaru's confession they were as shocked as the rest. _'Prince of Ice loves me/Kagome' _is what they all thought together. Kagome and Sango smiled to each other when they saw Sesshoumaru's confident smile.

"You love me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked stepping out of the trees.

Everyone turned to see Sango and Kagome standing there with smiles on their faces. Sesshoumaru smiled a full smile at her. Everyone felt like it was the end of the world because so much unnatural things were happening. First Sesshoumaru admitted he loved a human, second Kagome was smiling at him as if it was the best day of her life and third SESSHOUMARU was SMILING!


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

Chapter 5 The Battle

"Kagome why are you smiling at him, you don't love him you love me right? I mean I was your first love and only love. I will not let Sesshoumaru have you." Inuyasha ranted.

"Inuyasha I don't love you anymore. I never had a chance with you because of Kikyo and I know where you go at night so don't ever try that line on me it won't work. I gave up on you a long time ago and decided I needed to move on and I have. You are only a friend to me and nothing more and never will be, however Sesshoumaru on the other hand, there could be something there because I love him." Kagome took a long breath after her speech and looked around.

When she saw the spot where Inuyasha used to be was empty she sighed. She wondered how he could be so childish, running away from his problems. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was smiling at her and she smiled back. Sango hugged her sister and gave her congratulations and Miroku shook Sesshoumaru's hand. When everything was done Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally where able to talk and be alone.

"So you love me." Kagome said with a grin.

"No Kagome I just said that to see my half-witted brother blow up…Of course I love you. You are mine and soon I will make you mine. My beast has chosen you miko, The Most Powerful of All." Sesshoumaru said bringing her into his lap.

"I'm yours only if you can beat me in a battle. I have read up on Inu traditions and I plan on using them. My mate has to be stronger than I, and must defeat me in a battle." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. How could she have known about the traditions of the Inu when she is only a human. None the less she knew and he would respect her wishes. He would only train harder and more strictly so that he could defeat his miko in battle. She would be his and the both knew it.

"Kagome, how have you come across this information?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. He wanted to let it go but his need to know over took him.

Kagome looked at him. She hasn't told him that she is from the future. To be honest she was scared to tell him. She thought that he might think her a liar and push her away because of it. She didn't want that but she also wanted him to know the truth. So she sucked up all her fear and told him.

"Sesshoumaru I am going to tell you where I am from, but you will probably think me a liar but it is the honest truth. Please don't interrupt me ok." When she saw him nod she continued. "Sesshoumaru I come from 500 years into the future. Where I come from there are no demons. If there are they blend with the humans. We have things called schools and universities where we learn. When I was giving up on Inuyasha I spent a lot of time at home and at the library and I found books on ancient demon traditions and that's where I found the Inu mating tradition which seems to not be used anymore. Anyway right then was when I decided that my mate would have to be able to defeat me in battle before I would mate them." Kagome explained and waited for his outburst of anger but it never came.

Kagome looked up at him to see him in a dazed look. She wondered what he could be thinking. She got scared when he held onto her tighter then he was. He looked at her with a smile.

"Kagome I will abide by your wishes and will defeat you in a battle. My mother followed this tradition and I would be disrespecting both you and her for not doing so." Sesshoumaru said seriously. "I also believe you when you say you are from the future. You are very different from any other woman that I have ever met someone that never did fit in with anyone else in this present time. I would never take you as a liar Kagome so therefore I Sesshoumaru believe you." Sesshoumaru ended with kissing her delicately on her small but full lips.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I love you. I don't know how it happened but I love you so very much." Kagome said tears streaming down her face.

They talked for hours about her time and their future plans if he could defeat her. What they did not know was a strange dark figure was watching them intently.

"Soon little girl you will be mine, but first I must defeat you in a battle." The figure whispered and jumped out of his hiding place.

Sesshoumaru sensed the danger and pushed Kagome behind him. He turned to face the being that dared to interrupt his time with his miko and here stood Naraku in all his hideous glory. Kagome gasped as Naraku jumped at them reaching for her. Sesshoumaru growled loudly letting his demon take over, because this creature was trying to hurt his future mate and it wasn't happy.

"Naraku what do you want" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Keep out of this dog; this is between Kagome and I. She will be my mate and Queen." Naraku looked lustfully at her.

"Over our dead bodies," Kagome's group all ran into the clearing minus one Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and let her power be known to everyone, pink flows danced around her and hits her white skin and then she exploded. All of her power was sent toward Naraku and he screamed in pain. Sango threw her giant boomerang at him and Miroku used his wind tunnel. All that was left of him was his head. Sesshoumaru took the liberty upon himself to finish him off. Kagome smiled at her mate-to-be as he came back to her and hugged her. She tried to hug him back but collapsed. They rushed her to the village after Shippo grabbed the jewel.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Forever

**Chapter 6 Home Forever**

Kaede was tending to her herbs when she saw the small group she loved so much come running up to her. She saw how the villagers feared Sesshoumaru, but calmed down when they saw their beloved Kagome in his arms. Then their fear turned to worry.

"Kaede, Kagome is hurt. We don't know what to do." Sango said fear evident in her voice.

"Come bring her into the hut." Keade said instantly after looking at Kagome.

They al went into the hut and sat down. Sesshoumaru would not let Kagome go, therefore Keade had to work around him. She asked what had happened and they told her about the confession Sesshoumaru and Kagome made. Keade was pleased to hear that. They told her about the attack and how Kagome seemed to use a lot of her power.

"I see. There is nothing more I can do. The rest is mental. She will have to find the strength on her own now." Keade said getting up.

Everyone aside from Sesshomaru and Shippo went on about their own business. Sesshomaru stared down at his beloved. How could he have let this happen. The day he tells her about his feelings, he can't even protect her. Some mate he would be.

"Lord Sesshomaru will Okaa-san be ok?" Shippo asked him.

"I'm sure she will little kit. She loves you as her son, therefore she won't leave you not for the world." Sesshomaru told him honestly.

"She wouldn't leave you either. Your her mate and she loves you and thinks the world of you. Lord Sesshomaru are you going to take her away from me." Shippo asked him looking more like a kid.

"No little one I would never do that. And we are not mates yet. She has taken the Inu tradition." Sesshoumaru told him.

Silence fell between them and Kagome started to stir. Sesshomaru looked at her. He brought her up to his face and started to nuzzle her and purred lightly. Shippo ran out the door to get everybody. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes settled on Sesshomaru and she smiled.

"Did everything turn out right? I can't remember much. I remember being mad because Naraku wanted to take me away from you and then there were pink flames everywhere. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Everything is perfect my love. Naraku is dead. Shippo has been watching the jewel while you have been sleeping and its waiting for completion." Sesshoumaru told her.

She smiled and raised her lips to his. Sesshomaru kissed her slowly. He thought he was going to loose her when she collapsed but she was ok and well.

"Kagome your awake. We were all so worried." Sango cried.

"Yeah Lady Kagome why would you scare us like that." Miroku whined. Sango slapped him in the arm.

"Okaa-san I was worried more than all except for Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said curling up to her.

Kagome looked at all her friends and saw Inuyasha standing the back. She knew he wanted to talk so she would talk to him and right now.

"Everyone leave. I need to talk to Inuyasha alone." Kagome said.

When she said this she heard both Sesshomaru and Shippo growl. She looked at them with a stern look.

"Both of you stop right now. Shippo you know full well that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me and Sesshoumaru you know I love you, but until you defeat me in a battle I will not be your mate. So therefore leave now before there is punishment." Kagome said.

Everyone left except Sesshomaru. He looked down at her with pleading eyes. He started to whine like a puppy. Inuyasha was shocked at this display of emotion from his brother. Never once had he whined in his entire life. This showed that he truly did love Kagome. Kagome smiled up at him and touched his face gently with her hand.

"Sesshoumaru it will be only for a few minutes then you can come back and then we will complete the jewel together. How does that sound." Kagome cooed gently.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. He got up and layed Kagome down gently. He walked passed Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Kagome I am sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." Inuyasha said weakly.

"Inuyasha don't worry about it. You no longer have to worry about me. I have Sesshomaru to worry about me now." Kagome smiled. "Well until he defeats me in a battle so says the Inu tradition that I am following." She added.

"Kagome I want you to take the wish. I no longer want it. My wish is not pure and unselfish so I want you and Sesshomaru to have it." Inuyasha said honestly.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back. Then was when Sesshomaru and the others walked back in. Kagome tried to get up but ended up stumbling. Inuyasha caught her and she smiled. She hugged him and took off his enchanted beads.

"There now you can do as you please with out me saying sit all the time." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru came up to them and took Kagome in his arms. Shippo brought them the jewel and held onto his mother while Sesshomaru carried them outside for the completion of the it.

"Okaa-san what do you think is going to happen?" Shippo asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it will be great." Kagome answered him.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me." They heard Rin cry.

They turned around and saw Rin dragging a very unconscious Jaken behind her. Sesshomaru could not help but smile at his ward. To be honest he thought of her as his own daughter.

"Rin I thought I told you to stay at camp where Jaken could protect you." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes I know my lord but you were gone for so long and then everyone was gone. Did you forget about me." Rin said sadness in her eyes.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw how much he loved the little girl, but didn't know what to say.

"No Rin we didn't. We just had to rush back here because I was badly injured in battle." Kagome told her.

She saw Rin look up at her with worry but she understood. What she didn't understand was whey her father figure was holding Kagome (the one person she wished was her mother) like she was his life line. Kagome saw this and decide to explain to the child what was going on.

"Rin you know about demon mating right." Rin nodded starting to smile big. "Well Sesshomaru and I are to be mates. There is a catch, he has to defeat me in a battle." Kagome told the girl.

"You can do it Lord Sesshomaru. Rin has always wanted a mother. Please you have to win." Rin said happily.

Everyone laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Child it is time. You must know that there is the possibility that you might be sent back to your own time." Kaede said.

Sesshomaru growled at this.

"Nothing can take her away." He said gruffly.

" Yes love it can, and if it does don't forget me and take care of the children. Live on and be happy." Kagome told him sadly.

She looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. He whined and nuzzled her face with his.

"I promise you that if anything happens I will find you and you will be mine." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her.

Kagome was set to her feet. She nodded and took the two halves of the jewel in both hands. She looked at everyone and they all nodded. She clasped her hands together and was engulfed by a pink light. The soul of Midoriko emerged and smiled.

"Kagome thank you. I am free now and I have heard your wish. It is the most pure and beautiful of all and it will be granted. Sesshoumaru, Kagome has to return home, but you will surely find each other for your love is strong." Midoriko said and was gone.

Kagome turned and smiled sadly at Sesshoumaru. Before he could even move toward her Kagome was yanked from him. He heard her say she loved him before she disappeared from their time back to her's forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding You

**Chapter 7: Finding You Again**

Kagome arrived back at home and walked into her house. When her mother heard her come in she rushed to great her. When she came into the living room she came face to face with an anguished struck Kagome. Tears were falling down her face. Her mother rushed to her when she collapsed to the floor. Her mother held her until Kagome was calmed down enough to tell her what happened. Souta came in and was shocked to see his sister home and crying. Kagome calmed down enough to move to the couch and sit with her family.

"Mom he's gone. I'll never get to see him again." Kagome cried.

"Well can't Inuyasha come through the well like always." Souta said.

"It's not Inuyasha Souta, it's Sesshoumaru. The well has closed up. I completed the jewel. Inuyasha chose Kikyo and I have chosen Sesshoumaru. Me and him were going to become mates until the jewel forced me back home. Mom I love him, what am I going to do." Kagome cried.

Her mother hugged her. She went through a similar situation with Kagome's father when his parents forced him to move to the states. Kagome finished crying when she had no tears left to cry.

"Kagome is this man a demon?" Grandpa asked.

"Yea grandpa he is a pure blood and the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome told him.

"No granddaughter of mine is going to mate a demon not even if he is a lord." Grandpa said.

"Dad, Kagome can be with who ever she pleases." Mom said.

Kagome watched as they argued. She couldn't believe she finally found someone to love her that she loved back and they were ripped apart.

**6 Years Later**

"Higurashi Kagome" The announcer said.

Kagome finished high school and college since she was ripped from the man in the past. She went to college majoring in history so that she might keep up with Sesshoumaru. In one of her classes she had broken down because Sesshoumaru was said to have been killed in the war. Her minor however was business. She has graduated top of her class with a perfect 4.0 gpa.

"Whoa go Kagome!" She heard her brother and mother yell.

Her grandpa had died only 2 years earlier. They all still grieved for him. Kagome sat back down in her seat and waited for the end of graduation. She had gotten a job offer at the Tokyo museum and she instantly took it. She had an offer from a big cooperation in Kyoto but the name reminded her to much of the past. Her mother understood. It was named Taisho Co. Which made her think about her Sesshoumaru who she knew was dead according to history. She just couldn't take the pain any longer. Soon the ceremony ended and caps were thrown into the air. No one seemed to notice him but a man stood in the back watching. He was tall and wore a white business suit with red on the shoulder. He had been waiting for her and searching for 506 years, and now he would make her his. As everyone was making there way home he was making his way toward her. When she looked his way he was shocked to see so much sadness. He was determined to make it all go away.

"Excuse me may I have a word Miss Higurashi." The man said.

"Sure why not." Kagome said.

Kagome and the man walked off to another room. They looked at each other and the man wondered what to say.

"Its been a long time Kagome." The man said.

"How did you know my name." Kagome said fearful that this man was some sick stalker.

"I know you from way back in the past. You were younger with more fire." The man said.

"Don't you talk to me about my past. It was long and heart breaking. I lost all my friends and the one man I truly love. So don't you dare said anything about the past." Kagome started to cry.

She ran for the door but the man stopped her.

"Who told you that I was dead." He said angerly eyes turning red.

Kagome turned to the man to see the concealment spell disappear and there stood Sesshoumaru. Kagome cried out and ran into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss and smiled at each other.

"I thought I lost you." Kagome said.

"For a minute you did, but do you remember what Midoriko told us. We would find each other again and now we have." Sesshoumaru told her.

Right then her mother and brother walked in when they shared another kiss.

"Kagome who is this." Kagome heard her mother asked.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru separated quickly and growled at the people who disturbed him being reunited with his love. Kagome slapped him in the arm and went over to her mother.

"Mother he's come back to me." Kagome said smiling big happy tears running down her face.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms and nuzzled her face licking her tears off her face. Her mother recognized this action as something a dog would do. She looked over the man and saw his markings and recognized the crescent as something her daughter explained to her. This was the demon mate Kagome had so long morned. She also remembered that he was a lord.

"Good evening lord Sesshoumaru." Her mother said. "I remember when Kagome told me all about you. Thank you for returning to her." She said.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the woman.

"Kagome I believe it is time you and I battle. I lost you once and I will not again. I will make you my mate tonight." Sesshoumaru told her.


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Battle

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

Sesshoumaru took her out that night. They went and ate, saw a movie, went to the park, and finally ended up at his mansion.

"Sesshoumaru this is where the castle used to stand. How long have you been here?" Kagome said.

"506 years I have not moved from this spot hoping you would find me. I gave my business my last name hoping you would take the job but you turned it down. So finally I came to you." Sesshoumaru told her.

When they enter the house Sesshoumaru was tackled by a young woman with dark hair and eyes.

"Father where is she. Where is my mother." The girl said from her perch on his chest. "You lied to me. You said she would be back. You said that you had gone to find her and bring her back to us." She cried.

"Hush little one and if you would let me speak." The girl nodded. "I have found her and she is standing in this room." Sesshoumaru said.

The girl got up and looked at Kagome. She smiled and latched onto her.

"Momma you have come back. Shippo come quick its mother she has come back." She yelled.

Next thing Kagome knew was that she was being tackled by a lot of orange. She recognized this young man as her adopted son, Shippo. Then she realized that the girl was Rin.

"Rin, Shippo your alive but how." Kagome never noticed she was crying.

"Children thats enough. Let Kagome breath ok." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course father." Shippo said respectfully.

"Ok" is all Rin said with a bright smile on her face.

Kagome got up and ran into Sesshoumaru's arms and began to cry happy tears.

"How is this possible." She asked.

"Demons mate for life love and Shippo is no different." Sesshoumaru told her.

She only looked more confused. She looked between Shippo and Rin. Shippo put his arms around Rin and smiled.

"She is also with child." Shippo told her.

"You two have mated? Thats wonderful. But it still doesn't explain alive." Kagome said.

"The mate of an Inu or a fox demon live as long as their demon mate. Once the demon dies the mate will soon after." Shippo explained.

"Wow that something. I never knew that about demons." Kagome said.

"It only works for humans. Other demon mates can already live on there own so they don't receive that privilege." Sesshoumaru said. "Now co me with me. It is time this battle ends so I will receive what is rightfully mine." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She remembered this perfectly. He would not be able to mate her if he did not defeat her. In the back of her mind however she wondered what happened to everyone else but left it to be asked at a later time. She followed Sesshoumaru to a dojo behind the house. She stopped at over to the end of the room and Sesshoumaru at the other end. They both took fighting stances and it began.

"Who do you think will win Shippo." Rin asked from their bedroom.

"Hard to tell. Neither one will hold back so don't expect the dojo to be in place when it is over." Shippo told her.

Rin smiled and nodded. Soon they were both asleep listening to the battle down stairs.

Kagome stood there sweating and out of breath. She had blood coming from her arms and her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru and he was in no better condition. He had burns and arrows coming out of his shoulder. He charged at her determined to end this and claim her. His eyes bled red as he struck. Kagome did not expect such a wild attack from him and was not prepared. After the blow was made she fell to the ground and he pinned her. He howled to the moon stating his victory. He looked down at the woman beneath him and saw her smiling. She was now his. She lost the battle and was proud of it.


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

**Chapter 9: Answers**

Kagome fell asleep soon after the battle. Sesshoumaru laid next to her watching her sleep. He hadn't claimed her yet knowing she would be to tired for that. He decided that since he won the battle he could wait for her a little longer. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

The next morning Kagome was waken by arms pulling her toward someone. She turned her head and came face to face with a sleeping Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the picture that he made. He looked so at peace. She tried prying her way out of his arms and was successful after she rubbed his arm and his grip loosened. She got to her feet and headed for the bathroom and started the shower. She misses his personal hot spring. It was amazing. She remembered when she would bathe in it when they would have to go to Sesshoumaru's castle. He felt the need to give her the room next to his with the joint spring, but before Kagome no one was allowed to use it. They had also bathed once together. It was considered a compliment when a male offered to wash you and was rude if you objected so she agreed. She stepped into the shower and sighed. She get the chance to shower last night. She was covered in sweat, blood, dirt, and who knows what. She never beard the door open. She was unaware of the man behind her until she was encased by his arms. She relaxed when she sensed who it was.

Why are you in my shower young miss." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Taking a shower my master. I wouldn't want you to see me looking so filthy." Kagome said turning to look at him.

They had just started to have fun when the bathroom door was slammed open.

"Who have you found to entertain you Sesshoumaru. I thought you were still moping around its only been 500 years." A voice came. "And another thing what happen to the dojo." The voice said again.

Sesshoumaru opened the shower door, Kagome standing behind him, and growled low in his throat. He stepped out of the shower and closed the door so that Kagome could no longer be seen.

"You worthless pup what are you doing here." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Well ain't it obvious. You destroyed the dojo and now I can no longer train. I want to know why." The voice said again.

"None of your business. Leave you are interrupting my mating." Sesshoumaru said.

"Your mating? But you said that you would never mate." The other said in mockery.

"Inuyasha you better watch what you say to my mate." Kagome said grabbing Sesshoumaru's pelt and wrapping it around herself.

Inuyasha stared at her like she was a lunatic.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and embraced her extremely tightly.

His hug caused the pelt around her to fall lightly. Sesshoumaru growled love in his throat as a warning to his little brother.

"Relax Sesshoumaru. I just wanted to hug a friend that I have not seen since forever." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha it would be much appreciated if you would let me go and leave until Sesshoumaru and I have finished." Kagome told him moving out of his hug and into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Inuyasha looked at her with a kind of hurt look but he understood. He left the bathroom. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped back into the shower and resumed from where they left off. I was a couple of hours before Kagome and Sesshoumaru even made it downstairs. They made love to each other 5 times during that time. When they finally went downstairs Kagome saw all of her friends standing there waiting on her. There were also a few extra children running around as well.

"Well it is about time. You to have been going at it like rabbits!" Inuyasha shouted.

Just then Kagome's mother walked in the door and heard everything. She looked between her daughter and everyone standing there with her. She recognized Inuyasha and a woman standing next to him. Well she figured she was Kikyo because she looks a lot like her Kagome. She then ended with Shippo and Rin. A bright smile lite her face as she ran over to Shippo and started to touch his ears and tail.

"Mom do you always have to do that?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Well of course I do dear." Her mother replied with a smile.

"Shippo Rin this is my mother." Kagome introduced.

"Hello" They both said in unison.

"Well what about everyone else dear." Her mother said.

"That is Sango and Miroku. You already know Inuyasha and standing beside him is Kikyo. This of course as you know is Sesshoumaru. We are now mated mother." Kagome told her.

"Well everyone it is very nice to meet you." Her mother said.

"Ok now, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE. BESIDES SESSHOUMARU, SHIPPO, RIN AND INUYASHA, YOU GUYS SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone looked at rather sheepishly. The only one that could explain was Kikyo and they knew that. They just didn't know how good Kagome would take it that only Kikyo could tell her.

"Kagome, your wish is the answer." Kikyo said plainly.

"What are you talking about. I just wished that everyone live a happy life." Kagome said.

"Yes and that happy life that was granted to us made it to where we would live a looonnngg happy life." Kikyo said.

"But you guys are human. You shouldn't have lived this long." Kagome said getting a headache.

"Kagome we can't explain it all. We are still not entirely sure how it worked either." Sango said taking her sister from Sesshoumaru's arms into hers.

"Oh Sango I am so happy to see you. I have missed you so much.

**3 Years Later**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru has been living a wonderful life. They now have 2 children aside from Rin and Shippo and are expecting their third. Sesshoumaru has become a multi-billionaire and his company has excelled greatly. Kagome works at the Tokyo museum at the times she is able. The museum understands her role as a mother and to her surprise most of the employees are demons and her employer is actually Kouga. Her two children are full demons and they look just the opposite of each other. They were both boys, the oldest looked just like his father whereas the youngest looked like his mother. They are expecting a girl this time. All that Kagome can say is that she loves her life and that it has also, finally, been restored.

YAY I AM FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!! Sorry guys my life has just been really really hectic and everything. I hope you liked it. Please review. I have another one that is almost finished and it is called a New Life. Will be up and ready in two weeks at most. THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
